Love  After the rain
by b3by
Summary: ino X Shino. YAY! akhirnya jadi juga.. weird pairings y?
1. Love after the Rain

ino x shino. Haha.. pairings yg aneeh.. mungkinkah? Ingat! Ini fanfic, _so.. nothing impossible_, right? R&R pliss.

* * *

Love After the rain.

Shino terseok lemah di tengah hujan. Sebelah tanganya mencengkram erat perutnya. Kakinya terasa berat menopang tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan tenaga. Dan jalanan ini begitu sepi—seperti hari lain yang berhujan di Konoha.

Dia masih mampu mengingat semuanya. Setelah misi tanpa Kurenai-sensei —yang sedang hamil besar—selesai tadi: dia, Hinata, dan Kiba kembali ke Konoha dengan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

Naruto menjemput Hinata di gerbang. Setelah melemparkan pandangan bahagia dari mata abu-abunya, hinata berlalu bersama si anak pirang itu. Sementara kiba, yang tidak bisa diharapkan kepekaanya selain dalam penciuman, tak menyadari luka Shino. Dia Cuma mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari punggung Akamaru, dan menuju rumahnya.

Jadi, disinilah Shino. Berjalan ditengah hujan yang tak menampakan tanda-tanda akan berhenti sama sekali. Dengan luka yang sepertinya mulai berdarah, dan tulang rusuknya yang kemungkinan besar retak, bahkan munkin patah. Dan kediaman klan Aburame, rumahnya, masih jauh ke belakang desa.

_Kesadaranku mulai menghilang.._ pikir Shino.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, Shino menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggiran jalan. Belum sempat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, kekuatan dan tenaganya menghilang ditelan lukanya.

uhuk! Shino terbatuk. Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya, darah. Perlahan-lahan, matanya tertutup.

Shino masih merasakan dinginya tanah tempat dia berbaring, juga basahnya seluruh tubuhnya karena air hujan. Mungkin karena inilah dia merasakan sentuhan di belakang kepalanya, yang mengangkat kepala itu sedikit. Dan sebuah suara, yang dia tahu dekat tapi terdengar sangaaat jauh.

"Shino? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Shino mencoba menjawabnya, tapi Cuma erangan yang terdengar.

"untunglah.."

suara itu menghela nafas lega. Tapi siapa? Shino tak mampu membuka matanya.

aliran chakra hangat terasa mengalir ke lukanya, _medical jutsu_. Tapi—masih pertanyaan yang sama—siapa?

Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap..

* * *

_Dimana.. aku?_ Pikir Shino. Dia sadar dia tak lagi merasakan dinginya hujan. Justru semua terasa hangat, dan dia berselimutkan kain dan tidur diatas ranjang.

Shino meraba lukanya, tertutup sempurna, meskipun masih terasa sedikit nyeri di tulangnya.

Semua berwarna hitam putih. Cuma gelap terang. Ya, kacamatanya membuat semua terlihat seperti itu. _Aku.. masih mengantuk.. _dan tanpa bisa melawan rasa itu, Shino kembali tertidur.

* * *

_Sejak aku kecil,_

_aku tak boleh—tak bisa—lagi melepas kacamata ini._

_Sejak rasa sakit itu.._

_Sejak rasa sakit yang menyerang mata _normal _ku.._

* * *

Perlahan-lahan Shino mulai terbangun. Dan sangat terkejut saat menatap wajah khawatir Ino tepat diatasnya.

"kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino.

"ya, kurasa.." jawabku.

"kau terluka parah. Dan luka itu menyebabkan infeksi. Misi berbahaya?"

Shino Cuma diam.

"kurasa bicara memang bukan hobimu.." Ino tersenyum.

"trim's" Shino mencoba berdiri, tapi tangan Ino menghentikanya.

"kau belum sanggup berjalan, istirahatlah sebentar.."

Ino keluar dari kamar. Shino menatap sekelilingnya. Ini jelas bukan rumah sakit. Apa ini rumah Ino?

Dari jendela, diluar terlihat sudah gelap. Semakin gelap dari balik kacamatanya.

'jgrek' pintu dibuka. Ino masuk membawa makanan. Dan saat itu, Shino menyadari betapa laparnya dirinya.

Semangkuk bubur hangat. Bukan makanan favorit Shino, tapi siapa peduli? Serangga-serangga dalam perutnya menjerit lapar dan bisa meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

'nyam..nyam..nyam..'

ino tersenyum menatap Shino. Si pawang serangga. Julukannya waktu di akademi. Ino ingat dia dan anak-anak perempuan membicarakan kalau Shino membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lama dari pada satu kata, serangga-serangga akan keluar dari mulutnya. Juga apa yang ada di balik kacamata hitam itu. Ya, semakin misterius seorang cowok, semakin banyak bahan pembicaraan untuk cewek-cewek.

"bisa kau lepaskan kacamata itu?" Tanya Ino setelah makanan itu licin tandas.

"mau apa?"

"aku perlu memeriksa matamu, untuk memastikan kondisimu.."

"tak bisa dengan cara lain?"

Ino menggeleng.

"harus?"

Tanga Ino mendekat ke wajah Shino. Perlahan melepaskan kacamata itu. Tapi Shino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"buka matamu…"

Shino menggeleng.

Tangan Ino menepuk kedua pipinya, mengejutkan Shino yang secara refleks langsung membuka matanya..

Ino terkejut. Bukan bola mata manusia yang menatapnya. Bentuknya sama seperti mata manusia, tapi.. mirip seperti mata capung. Tidak menonjol, tapi penuh wajik-wajik dan berwarna seperti mata lalat.

"kaget?" Tanya Shino.

"sedikit.." dan untunglah.. masih sama seperti mata manusia. Ino bisa mengecek keadaan Shino dari matanya. Karena semua sama. hanya bola mata itu yang berbeda.. lebih.. indah..

Ino tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari bola mata itu.

"sudah?" suara Shino menghentaknya dari lamunan. Ino mengangguk, kemudian Shino memakai lagi kacamatanya.

"kau tau? Kau perlu lebih banyak bicara.." kata Ino.

Shino hanya menatapnya.

"bukan Cuma menjawab. Tapi berbicara.. atau kau bisa berakhir sebagai kakek-kakek tanpa seorang istri"

"aku tak tertarik"

"haaah.. mulai banyak yang berpasang-pasangan, kau tau? Naruto, Hinata. Neji, Tenten. Shikamaru, Temari. Bahkan kudengar Kiba dengan seorang cewek dari desa lain.."

"ryoushin.."

"siapa?"

"pacar kiba. Ryoushin"

"berarti itu benar?"

Shino mengangguk.

"dan mungkin sebentar lagi Sakura dengan entah-siapa.. dan aku kalah dalam cinta.. tak berhasil mengamalkan _last word_nya Asuma-sensei.."

Shino menggeleng. "semua diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Bahkan serangga sekalipun.."

"itu kalimatmu yang paling panjang yang pernah kudengar dari mulutmu. Dan semoga itu benar. Masalahnya, dimana pasanganku?"

"mungkin disini? Di depanmu?"

ino mengerjapkan matannya, tak percaya. Menatap wajah yang setengahnya tertutup kerah baju itu, dan melihat semburat merah.

Wajah mereka perlahan mendekat..

Shino menurunkan kerahnya, siap menyambut bibir Ino..

Kira-kira 3 milimeter lagi..

"tunggu.. serangga-seranggamu takkan keluar dari mulutmu kan?"

"kau benar-benar mau tau?"

* * *

Ahahaha.. sebuah fic dadakan di tengah malam. ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Shino's glases, di Naruto central. Highly recommended. Bisa nggak ya bikin fanfic mereka lagi? R&R plissss.. butuh banget nih! Klo aneh bilang yaaa.. abis gempa nih! pada ngerasain ga? 


	2. ambil titipan ibu, Toko bunga

**Toko bunga, ambil pesanan Ibu**

"Hinata-chan!"

"Ino-chan.."

Aku menengok, gadis berambut pirang melambai ke arah kami dari toko bunga. Ia berlari menghampiri.

"Hoi, Ino! Apa tak masalah meninggalkan tokomu begitu?" tanya Kiba. Akamaru menggonggong sambil menjilati tangan Ino.

"geli ah, Akamaru!" tawanya, _cantik sekali.._ "siapa juga yang mau mencuri bunga?"

"mana ku tau! Serangga mungkin?"

Aku baru saja mau protes mendengar ucapan Kiba, apa dia tak tahu kalau..

"dasar otak anjing! (sorry Akamaru..) serangga itu membantu penyerbukan! Bukannya mencuri bunga, dasar bodoh! Yang akan mencuri bunga itu laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi kau tak masuk hitungan kok, Kiba.. kurasa bungaku takkan tahan untuk dikirim ke tempat yang terlalu jauh.." ino melempar pandangan mengejek. Semburat pink muncul di belakang lambang Inuzuka di pipi Kiba.

"jadi, siapa namanya?" cengir ino.

"bu.. bukan urusanmu!"

"awww.. aku benar-benar ingin tau loh! Kalian baru pulang missi? Atau akan pergi?"

"ka.. kami baru mau _briefing_ di ruang Hokage.. Ino-chan menganggur?"

"waaah.. itu kata yang kejam, Hinata-chan! Karena Shikamaru menjadi panitia C.E (chuunin Exams) jadi, team Asuma di bebas tugaskan. Sementara team geninku, salah satunya cedera di misi terakhir kami, bukan cedera berat, tapi dia harus istirahat beberapa minggu. Disinilah aku, mengurus bunga-bunga!"

"me..mereka cantik, Ino-chan.."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Hinata, "hehe.. mereka mendapatkan cukup cinta dan kasih sayang!"

"kita harus pergi.."

"kau benat, Shino!" Kiba bergidik, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan Tsunade lakukan kalau mereka telat datang, "jaa nee, Ino!"

"Jaa nee, Kiba, Hinata, dan kau juga Shino. Mampirlah lain kali.."

XoX

Sungguh.. aku benci mengatakan kata-kata itu.. 'kita harus pergi..' seperti aku tak mau lama bersamanya! Kenapa kalau bibir ini berucap, hanya sampah yang mengalir keluar?! Sungguh! Mulut ini keterlaluaaaan!!

Aku bersedia membayar apapun untuk kembali melihat senyuman itu, bila aku bisa, akan kusimpan senyuman itu di sebuah kotak, dan kubuka hanya untuk diriku seorang. Aku egois, ya? Salahkah? Aku juga tak ingin menjadi segois ini. kalau memang boleh menyalahkan selain diriku, akan kusalahkan dia yang memiliki senyuman seindah bunga yang membuatku, serangga, tertarik padanya..

Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya.. 'mampirlah lain kali..' aku tau itu dimaksudkan untuk kami bertiga, tapi karena sebelumnya namaku mengalir dari bibir itu, selama beberapa saat, aku jadi berpikir kalau aku lah yang dia maksud.. akulah yang ia inginkan untuk mampir ke tokonya.. aku..

Egois dan bodoh, itulah dua kata yang menggambarkan Aburame Shino. Oh iya, tambah lagi si mulut sampah.

Tapi apa daya serangga menolah pesona sekuntum bunga?

XoX

**flashback**

Aku terbiasa melihat serangga diusir. Bahkan seringkali mereka dibunuh. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh.. semut terkecilpun memiliki suara untuk didengar. Manusia, hanya karena sedikit terganggu, bisa membunuh serangga. Menutup rapat telinga mereka hanya untuk sesuatu yang bisa mereka dengar. Sebuah dengungan sayap, petikan capit, sama sekali tak berharga. Padahal mereka bagian dari harmoni alam.

"Shino, pergilah ke toko bunga, ambil pesanan ibu!"

Aku mengangguk, dan berjalan pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Ibu memang suka memesan sebuah buket bunga disana, dan ku akui, toko itu punya selera yang bagus dalam pencampuran warna dan bentuk bunganya. Nyaman rasanya menatap bunga-bunga yang tersusun indah itu.

Saat aku masuk, sebuh bel yang diletakkan di atas pintu berdenting. Biasanya, bu Yamanaka, ibu Ino, akan keluar dari pintu penghubung toko-rumah mereka dan menyapaku sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini, Ino keluar dari pintu itu dan memberiku senyuman.

"hei shino, apa kau mau membeli bunga?".

"heemm.." gumamku, mengeluarkan secarik kertas tanda pesanan yang diberikan ibu, "pesanan".

"ooh.. tentu.. aku ambil dulu di dalam. Tunggulah disini sebentar!"

Ino berlari masuk.

Aku suka berada di toko ini, bisa dibilang tempat favoritku(walaupun aku tak terlalu sering datang kesini). Dimana-mana penuh bunga dan tanaman, ada yang bergantungan dari potnya, atau menjulur-julur. Bau nektar dan warna-warni kelopak bunga. Aku bisa mendengar dengungan dalam tubuhku, serangga-serangga itu selalu bersemangat saat masuk ke sini.

"ini dia! Buket bunga Lavender! Dan salam dari ibuku untuk ibumu Shino!"

Aku menjawabnya dengan 'hemm..' singkat. Saat aku berbalik membuka pintu, seekor kupu-kupu terbang masuk, tapi dalam keadaan aneh. Terbangnya miring dan sayapnya sedikit rusak. Mataku terus mengikuti kupu-kupu itu, yang kemudian mendarat dengan aneh di meja kasir tempat Ino.

Aku tau apa yang terjadi pada kupu-kupu itu, kemunkinan besar ia terkena pukulan. Sayapnya rusak dan tak lagi kuat memapah berat badanya. Kemungkinan besar ia tertarik pada aroma bunga disini dan terbang kemari. Ia punya pilihan bagus untuk tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"mahluk malang.." Ino mengangkat kupu-kupu itu perlahan ke tanganya, dan.. oke, ini kedengaran aneh, mengecupnya!

Sayap besar kupu-kupu itu bergetar, dan tiba-tiba kembali dalam kondisi segar, ia terbang mengelilingi toko, menghisap nektar dari bunga-bunga. Dan aku, dengn tatapan takjub menatap kupu-kupu itu. "serangga yang indah.." gumam Ino pelan, tapi cukup kencang untuk kudengar.

XoX

Fakta kupu-kupu itu terbangun setelah menerima kecupan itu memang mengagumkan, tapi fakta ia menolong kupu-kupu itu tak mengejutkanku. Maksudku, semua gadis suka kupu-kupu, kan? Mereka 'serangga' yang tak cukup 'serangga' untuk menakuti gadis-gadis. Mereka indah dan berkejaran di taman bunga. Siapa yang bisa membenci mereka?

Tahukah kau seberapa salah seirang Shino Aburame?

"Shino, ambil buket bunga ibu ya.."

Rasanya baru dua hari yang lalu ibu memesan buket bunga, dan ia sudah memesan lagi? Biarlah.. aku bisa pergi ke toko bunga lagi. Bukan untuk bertemu dia, tentunya.

Aku sedang menatapnya ketika ia berjongkok di depan tokonya, penasaran, aku mengintip lewat bahunya. Ia meoleh, menyadari kehadiranku, "Shino? Kau mau beli bunga lagi?"

Aku mengangguk, dan melihat sebuah perangkap kecoa(itu, yg bentuknya kayak rumah-rumahan. Cari di Doraemon deh!) di tangan Ino. Rasa sakit dari simpati serangga-serangga ditubuhku mulai merayapi tubuhku.

"kau sedang apa?"

"aku ingin melepas kecoa-kecoa ini. tapi kasihan juga kalau nanti mereka tertangkap lagi. Kalau ibuku menemukan mereka, ia akan membunuh mahluk-mahluk ini.."

Ini baru aneh. Seoarang gadis berempati pada kecoa?

"kalau saja mereka bisa pergi dan tak datang lagi ke sini.."

"aku bisa bicara pada mereka.."

"kau bisa?"

Aku berjongkok disebelahnya, mengeluarkan seekor kecoa kecil dari lengan bajuku, dan memutar balik perangkap kecoa itu, membuat penghuninya keluar setelah beberapa goncangan.

Kecoa kecil milikku berbicara lewat sentuhan antenanya pada mereka, dan pergi.

"terima kasih! Aku tak tega membunuh mereka!"

Aku mengangguk, sambil bergumam kecil.

"kau tau shino? Kurasa bunga dan serangga tak terlalu berbeda. Ada bunga-bunga cantik seperti mawar tulip, dan lavender. Tapi ada juga bunga yang buruk dan berbau busuk seperti bunga bangkai, dan serangga yang kurang enak dilihat seperti kecoa-kecoa itu. Tapi mereka semua punya fungsi masing-masing, kan?"

Dan saat mendengar ucapan itu, kurasa saat itulah aku jatuh cinta. Seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang tertarik pada sekuntum bunga. Tapi aku belum bisa membantu bunga itu menyebarkan serbuk sarinya. Aku Cuma terus meminum madunya. Aku Cuma menikmati kebahagiaanku sendiri dengan menikmati senyumanya. Sampai saatnya nanti, sang bunga akan memerlukanku untuk menebarkan serbuk sari itu, dan akupun akan menjadi satu keberadaan yang membuatnya bahagia.

XoX

Hik..hik.. terharu sendiri bacanya.. hope y'all enjoy diz one as I did. Sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Kelly dang lagu2nya Joss Stone, semua feeling gue kayak ngalir gitu aja sambil nulis fic satu ini. oh iya, ini cerita sebelum


End file.
